


Tension

by psythewriter



Category: Liar Liar (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also follows the remastered version of liar liar 2, Angst, Basically a slightly different version of the bad end no leg left to stand on, Character Death, Follows canon at first but branches out after, M/M, Onesided tohru/tanaka, Unrequited Love, brief mentions of onesided yukari/miho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psythewriter/pseuds/psythewriter
Summary: He would never have Tanaka.





	

The words that Tanaka spoke pierced through Tohru’s heart like a sharp blade.

“Didn’t you have an inkling of a doubt that I was using you for something, _Kunikuda_?”

His last name was spoken with such disdain; it fell off of Tanaka’s tongue in a vile, cruel manner. It felt like a violation.

 _‘He doesn’t mean it,’_ is what Tohru thinks, trying to convince himself that this was all just some sick joke. This was all just sick.

“I guess it’s hard to tell if someone is as dense as you.”

Doubt entered Tohru’s mind as he began to believe Tanaka. When Tohru had greeted him, back when Tanaka had asked him for a favor, he seemed uncaring and annoyed, but the occultist simply brushed it off.

 _‘He must be having a bad day,’_ is what Tohru thinks, trying to convince himself that it’s not him that’s bothering Tanaka.

He didn’t even realize that he’d already ran out of the room, with Yukari tailing him. He was so overwhelmed that it didn’t even matter where he was. He would never have Tanaka.

Tohru ignored Yukari as she called out to him, who had also found out her girlfriend Miho had simply used her.

“Are you okay, Kunikuda?”

No. He wasn’t okay. How could he be okay after that? It was horrible. Tohru ached with pain as he felt tears on the brink of breaching his eyes.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

He didn’t even realize that the tears _were_ spilling from his eyes. Yukari was crying, too, so at least he wasn’t alone but...still. He was alone.

“Kunikuda, I’m here...if you ever need to talk,” she said trying to keep herself as collected as

possible. Her didn’t seem like much, but it meant a lot to Tohru.

“Of course, I understand.”

“And...Tanaka isn’t worth being upset about.”

“Yes, of course. I understand.”

But he didn’t.

* * *

 

Tohru wished he understood. He wished he’d listened to Yukari, and had stopped worrying about Tanaka. But he just couldn’t. He worried about it so much that he ended up tracking Tanaka down and shoving a knife in his shoulder after tying him to a desk.

“I was going to let you off the hook at first, but I guess you’re right.”

“...”

“I guess I really am just as dense as you say I am.”

“...”

“You’re a mean guy, Koshi. Using me up and tossing me away when you don’t need me anymore…how cruel…”

Tohru didn’t want to do this. He loved Tanaka...but Tanaka didn’t love him back.

“Says the guy who ties people to desks and stabs them,” Tanaka said, agitated. He had that same annoyed tone he had when he spoke to Tohru before.

“Enough with the games…I’m going to teach you a lesson that you can’t take advantage of me,” Tohru was scared of the words that were coming out of his mouth. He couldn’t hurt Tanaka, could he? After everything...he wasn’t sure. He still loved Tanaka, despite Yukari’s warnings. Could he…

“Goodbye, Koshi.”

...really go through with this.

“W--” Tanaka tried to protest but was cut short when Tohru began to saw at his limbs. It was like Tohru wasn’t even in control, he just...sawed and sawed and sawed. He felt horrible and angry and numb, all at the same time. What was he even doing anymore? He watched the raging light in Tanaka’s eyes slowly burn out as more and more blood spilled from him body. It almost felt...soothing.

Tohru ended up leaving his body there. According to Yukari, the killer had left nothing behind to point to him or her. When Tohru was about to leave, Yukari stopped him.

“Kunikuda...before you go…”

“Um...yes, Yukari?”

“You...killed him...didn’t you?”

Tohru figured it was obvious, but he didn’t fully trust her yet. She supported him, but so did Tanaka and he…

“No…”

“Ah, I see. Thank you for being honest.”

Yeah, honest.

Tohru quickly left, unsure of where to head next. After wandering around for a while, he found himself at Yukari’s school, standing in front of the classroom that he killed Tanaka in. It was sectioned off with crime scene tape across messily strewn about across the walls. He slowly entered.

“How did this happen, Koshi…”

He touched the desk. Tanaka’s body was gone, but everything was still there. The blood, the rope, all in perfect condition as if Tanaka had just been killed. A few meters away from the desk, Tohru noticed something familiar. It was Tanaka’s baseball cap. He wondered how this got here, after all, the former player hadn’t been wearing it when he bled to death. Then Tohru noticed Tanaka’s schoolbag on the ground, propped up on the wall.

 _‘Did it fall out?’_ Tohru wondered. He was surprised that he hadn’t noticed this before, but he was busy killing someone so he had an excuse.

 _‘How cute...he still carries around his baseball cap. And he forgot his bag,’_ Tanaka had always been quite forgetful so Tohru couldn’t put it past him. For a second, he felt tempted to snatch it. He resisted the urge, but...it just kept coming back. Finally, Tohru gave in, and grabbed the bag. He quickly ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him, clutching the cap and bag, eventually running off of school grounds. When he made it home, he quickly ran to his bedroom and stashed Tanaka’s things in his closet. He hopped onto his bed, and went to sleep, eagerly awaiting tomorrow, when he’d open up the bag and look through it.

**_‘_ ** _At least now...I’ll always have a piece of you…’_


End file.
